Uciekinierka
by EveLetter
Summary: Samantha jest młodą uciekinierką która podróżuje przez królestwo jedynie z kilkoma monetami . Kiedy nadarza się okazja na zlecenie za dużą stawkę Samantha wyrusza na misję poszukiwawczą wraz z młodym rycerzem Danielem i jego giermkiem Tucker'em. Mają oni za zadanie wyśledzić i złapać byłego doradce króla który ukradł księgę z instrukcją przedostania się do Duch Sterfy .
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Hej , mam nadzieję , że się wam spodoba . Jeśli zauważyliście jakieś błędy lub literówki to z góry przepraszam . Opinie i rady mile widziane :D

Danny Phantom :c Butch Hartman

* * *

" Prolog "

Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz było mi tak zimno . Nie czułam rąk i ledwo szłam . Właściwie nie wiedziałam gdzie idę , wszystko było pokryte śniegiem , a ja nie mogłam dostrzec drogi lub chociażby jednego domu . Moje stopy odmawiały brnięcia przez zamieć , a ja nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem . Nie miałam nic , jedyne co udało mi się zabrać ze sobą ,to mała sakiewka z kilkoma złotymi monetami .

Faktycznie , może i najwspanialszy plan ucieczki przebiegał by trochę lepiej gdyby nie ta straszliwa pogoda . Lecz cieszę się , że nareszcie uciekłam od mojego wuja . Od kiedy moi rodzice zmarli poprzez utonięcie w stawie wuj zajmował się mną . Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć , że lud zacznie pękać , a pięcioletnia dziewczynka jaką byłam straci oboje rodziców .

Wuj Oslo nigdy nie przejmował się innymi , a co dopiero mną . Dla niego byłam nikim i tak samo on dla mnie . Dlatego dzisiaj w nocy była najlepsza okazja by w końcu się uwolnić .

Brnęłam przez zaspy bez nadziei , że znajdę jakieś schronienie . Z trudem stawiałam kolejne kroki , kiedy nagle coś w oddali zaczęło świecić . Spojrzałam w stronę świateł i po chwili dostrzegłam malutki domek na skraju dróżki . Nie czekając na nic pobiegłam w jego stronę .

Przedzierałam się przez śnieg jak najszybciej mogłam , aż w końcu stanęłam przed niewielką drewnianą chatą . Uniosłam głowę do góry aby zobaczyć napis nad drzwiami . Wisiała tam mała zniszczona deska nieudolnie przybita na dwa zardzewiałe gwoździe . W zjedzonym przez robaki drewnie wyryte było " _Gospoda pod dwoma duchami " _. Nazwa wydała mi się dziwna , ale wtedy to się nie liczyło . Najważniejsze dla mnie było ogrzanie się przy kominku jedząc coś ciepłego .

Bez wahania chwyciłam za okrągłą gałkę od klamki i przekręciłam w prawo . Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się za skrzypem ujawniając przytulną chatkę . Szybko weszłam do środka starając się aby nie patrzeć na opitych mężczyzn przy barze , którzy wyglądali jak najstraszniejsza szajka w całym królestwie . Skrzywiłam się na ich widok po czym usiadłam na małym krześle obok okrągłego drewnianego stołu umieszczonego w kącie sali .

Sięgnęłam ręką do mojej sakiewki i spojrzałam na napis wyszyty pod spodem skórzanej torebeczki _" Samantha " _

_- Zaczyna się przygoda - _pomyślałam wkładając woreczek z powrotem do kieszeni .

* * *

Mam nadzieję , że się wam podobało :D

Postaram się zaktualizować jak najszybciej ^.^

~EveLetter


	2. Chapter 2 : List Gończy

Danny Phantom :c Butch Hartman

* * *

Rozdział 1 " Poszukiwana "

Od kiedy uciekłam z domu minęły dwa dni , a monety zaczęły się kończyć . Prawdę mówiąc została mi jedynie ostatnia ,która nie na wiele się teraz zda . Myślałam , że ucieczka przed wujem jest łatwiejsza ! Dlaczego to zawsze ja mam takiego pecha w życiu . Mój plan powoli się sypie ! Mam złe przeczucia i myślę , że wujek zaczął mnie szukać . Po co ? tego nie wiem , przecież nie jestem mu do niczego potrzebna .

Odgarnęłam moje kruczo czarne włosy z twarzy po czym ruszyłam dalej . Spacerowałam po uliczkach małego miasteczka które było oddalone o dwie mile od zamku . Z jakiegoś powodu ludzie dziwnie na mnie patrzyli . Starałam się ich ignorować , aż do momentu kiedy jeden z mężczyzn podszedł do mnie i chwycił mnie za ramię .

- Ej ! - krzyknęłam szarpiąc się i próbując wyrwać z jego żelaznego uścisku . Po chwili reszta mieszkańców otoczyła mnie , a jedna z kobiet wyciągnęła z kieszeni list gończy .

Na kawałku papieru widniała moja podobizna .

- Ludzie , to pomyłka - powiedziałam starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco .

- Tak jaaaasne , pewnie to twoja zła siostra bliźniaczka . - zaśmiał się jeden z mężczyzn stojących w kręgu .

- A chcesz dostać w zęby ! - warknęłam grożąc mu pięścią . Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać , a ja wykorzystałam sytuacje i szybko wybiegłam z tłumu .

_" Wujek Oslo jest sprytniejszy niż się spodziewałam " _Pomyślałam .

- ale nie tak sprytny jak ja - mruknęłam do siebie po czym schowałam się za drzewem . Wychyliłam się aby zobaczyć czy wieśniacy już mnie nie gonią . Na szczęście zgubiłam ich na dobre _" Ufff..." _.

* * *

Powoli zbliżał się wieczór , a ja siedziałam z dala od miasta . Od kiedy wiem , że każdy w miasteczku może mnie rozpoznać postanowiłam spędzić tę noc po za miastem , a z samego rana wyruszę do królestwa .

Pewnie tam również wiszą listy gończe , ale miasto obok zamku jest ogromne . Nie zdołali by mnie tam złapać . Pewnie kiedy zarobię trochę monet wyjadę stąd na dobre . Wtedy nic mnie już nie zatrzyma , w końcu będę wolna .

Po za tym stolica to wspaniałe miejsce do zwerbowania ludzi . Kiedy zbiorę dość dużo osób wszystko stanie się o wiele prostsze .

Patrzyłam na ognisko przede mną . Ciepło bijące od niego było tak przyjemne , że nie chciałam opuszczać tego miejsca . Patrzyłam w ogień a moje oczy stawały się coraz cięższe , a ja byłam zmęczona . Powoli położyłam się na ziemię i zasnęłam .

* * *

^.^ Postaram się dodać coś jutro lub jeszcze dziś :)

~EveLetter


	3. Chapter 3 : Umowa

Przepraszam za nie dodanie nowego rozdziału , ale przez ostatnie cztery dni leżałam w łóżku z powodu przeziębienia :c , jeszcze do końca mi nie przeszło więc przez ten weekend będę się kurować xD

Danny Phantom :c Butch Hartman

* * *

Spacerowałam po ulicach w największym mieście na tej stronie globu . Wszystko wyglądało tak samo a ja nie wiedziałam gdzie mogę znaleźć pierwszych sprzymierzeńców .

" _to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana "_ pomyślałam idąc dalej .

Po kilku godzinach szukania zaczęło robić się ciemno , a ja nie wiedziałam gdzie mam iść . Przechodziłam kolejnymi uliczkami które po raz dwudziesty wyglądały tak samo jak reszta . Drzewa rzucały okropne cienie , a jedyne co świeciło w ciemności był księżyc .

Skręciłam w małą , wąską uliczkę kiedy nagle coś wyleciało z ciemnego zaułka . To coś leciało prosto na mnie , a ja nie miałam szansy ucieczki . Stworzenie miało zieloną skórę i krwisto czerwone oczy wlepione prosto we mnie . Słyszałam wiele opowieści o duchach które nawiedzają mury tego miasta , ale zawsze myślałam , że to tylko bajki które opowiada się niegrzecznym dzieciom .

Starałam się uniknąć jego ataku , ale wszystko poszło na marne . Zjawa pędziła do mnie z próbą kolejnego ataku . Zamknęłam oczy chowając twarz za rękami i czekając na cios który nigdy nie nadszedł .

Nie pewnie otworzyłam oczy i wstałam z brudnej ziemi widząc zielone oczy wpatrujące się we mnie z ciemności . Chwilę później coś uderzyło mnie od tyłu , a ja straciłam przytomność .

* * *

Powoli otworzyłam oczy starając się dostrzec gdzie jestem . Jedyne co usłyszałam były tylko głosy dobiegające z mojej prawej strony .

" chyba się budzi . " powiedziała jedna z osób . Spojrzałam na dwóch nastolatków stojących nade mną .

" Gdzie ja jestem ? " zapytałam powoli wstając z łóżka . Obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie jakby nie wiedzieli co odpowiedzieć po czym jeden z nich podszedł do mnie i przedstawił się . " Witaj , jestem Daniell a to mój towarzysz Tucker . Znaleźliśmy cię na ziemi w pobliżu zamku , więc zabraliśmy cię do naszego domu . " wyjaśnił po czym spojrzał na Tuckera . " Dobrze , umm... dziękuje za pomoc . " uśmiechnęłam się odgarniając włosy z twarzy . " Nazywam się Samantha ."

" Miło cię poznać Samantha ." Daniell odwzajemnił uśmiech podając całując mnie w rękę . Odwróciłam wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko .

" Jeśli moglibyśmy ci w czymś pomóc daj mi znać . " powiedział po chwili .

" Właściwie jest taka mała sprawa , bo widzicie panowie szukam jakiegoś sposobu na szybki zarobek , czy wiecie może gdzie znajdę jakąś dobrą ofertę pracy ?" Spojrzałam wyczekująco .

" Właściwie to ja i mój towarzysz szukamy osoby do ważnej misji . " powiedział czarnoskóry chłopak stojący obok Daniella .

" Jaka to misja ?" podniosłam brew do góry .

Oboje uśmiechnęli się figlarnie występując o krok do przodu . " Pełna przygód , nie bezpieczeństw a jej przebieg wpłynie na losy całego królestwa. " powiedział Daniell .

Uśmiechnęłam się podając mu rękę " Wchodzę w to . "


	4. Chapter 4

Hej , przepraszam , że nie długo nie dodałam żadnego rozdziału , ale szkoła w Niemczech jest dość wymagająca . Mam nadzieję , że rozdział się spodoba .

Dziękuję za ostanie recenzje :D

Za każdym razem kiedy widzę nowy komentarz skacze ze szczęścia po pokoju :D

Danny Phantom :c Butch Hartman

* * *

Czasami na swojej drodze można napotkać osoby które dadzą ci nadzieję i przyniosą szczęście , będę cię wspierać i trwać przy tobie co by się nie działo .

Te osoby które spotkałam i zawarłam bezmyślnie układ są dokładnymi przeciwieństwami !

" Sam , pośpiesz się !" krzyknął Danny jadący koniem na czele naszego „ zespołu "

"Ugh!" warknęłam " Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możemy się zmieniać ! Ja też chcę jechać na koniu , co ty sobie myślisz ! Nogi mnie bolą ! " krzyknęłam doganiając Daniella .

Chłopak westchnął przewracając oczami ." Samantho , mówiłem ci to już sto razy . Po pierwsze …" wyciągnął pierwszy palec zatrzymując konia ." to jest mój koń , a po drugie …" wskazał na kolejny palec ." Zamęczasz mnie .

Otworzyłam usta aby coś powiedzieć kiedy nagle cała nasza trójka usłyszała głośny huk .

"Co to było ?" zapytałam sama siebie .

"To pewnie nic ." powiedział Daniell wciąż patrząc podejrzliwie w stronę nagłego odgłosu . "Jedźmy dalej ! "zawołał po chwili wciągając mnie na swojego konia .

"Kiedy zmieniłeś zdanie ?" zapytałam z niedowierzaniem . Czekałam na odpowiedź która nigdy nie nadeszła .

Myślę , że to wina tego wybuchu . Zdaję mi się , że ta dwójka wie coś więcej o tym wszystkim co ma związek z duchami i rzeczami o których inni nie mają nawet pojęcia .

Czuję , że będę musiała to sprawdzić .

* * *

Zaczynało robić się ciemno , a ja i chłopacy rozbiliśmy obóz pod drzewem na środku pustkowia . Mam nadzieję , ze w nocy nie przyjdzie burza , bo jedyne drzewo na odległość kilku kilometrów nie wróży zwykle nic dobrego .

Rozpaliliśmy ognisko i usiedliśmy na ziemi grzejąc się przed ogniem . Tej nocy gwizdy świeciły mocno i pięknie , ale wciąż czułam jakiś niepokój . Jakby coś czaiło się na nas w krzakach i zaraz miało wyskoczyć .

Naszczęście moja intuicja nie sprawdziła się , choć może wszystko było przed nami .

"Hej Tucker , ile ty masz tych torebek z ziołami ?" zapytałam patrząc w stronę ciemnoskórego chłopaka otoczonego stoma małymi sakiewkami .

"Zioła to moja pasja ." odpowiedział jakby nigdy nic " Niewiem czy wiesz , ale jestem początkującym czarodziejem ." właściwie to wiedziałam , że się tego uczy . To prawdziwy maniak czarów , przez cały czas gada tylko albo o ziołach albo o zaklęciach .

Za to Danny , jest dość nieśmiały , ale kiedy coś palnie to potrafi powalić . Czasami wydaję mi się , że ma podwójną osobowość .


	5. Chapter 5 Wuj Oslo

Danny Phantom :c Butch Hartman

* * *

Noc była piękna , a w ciszy było słychać lekkie powiewy wiatru które wprawiały w ruch drzewo obok nas . Oprócz tego było zupełnie cicho , nie było słychać ani jednego ptaka . Zupełnie tak jakby coś odstraszyło je od tego miejsca . Lecz czego można się spodziewać po takim pustkowiu , tak naprawdę niczego . Gdzieś obok nas przeleciała mała gałązka poruszana przez podmuchy .

Co kilka minut słychać było szelest liści ocierających się o siebie i łamanie gałęzi . Wiatr zdawał się ustawać , ale łamanie gałęzi nie ustawało . Jakby coś obserwowało nas z ukrycia , jakby było niewidzialne .

Po chwili nie wiedziałam czy mam sprawdzić co tam jest czy zignorować to i po prostu pójść spać . Zamiast tego usiadłam bliżej ognia grzejąc się i opierając obie ręce za tył głowy oraz kładąc się przy tym . Ziemia była twardsza niż mogło się wydawać , ale kiedy zauważyłam księżyc w całej swojej okazałości od razu zapomniałam o niezbyt wygodnym miejscu do leżenia .

Po chwili odwróciłam głowę patrząc w stronę dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół którzy byli w tym momencie pochłonięci rozmową . Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na ten widok po czym odwróciłam głowę z powrotem w stronę rozgwieżdżonego nieba .

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie miałam prawdziwych przyjaciół . Kiedy mieszkałam u wuja nie mogłam bawić się z innymi dziećmi , a co dopiero spotykać się z chłopcami . Zawsze tylko siedziałam w domu i sprzątałam lub gotowałam . Tak było od kiedy byłam mała . Zamknęłam oczy przypominając sobie wszystko czego nienawidziłam w stryju .

...

_Wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna wszedł do małego pokoju gdzie po ścianą siedziała mała dziewczynka . Dziewczynka miała krótkie czarne włosy sięgające ramion . Człowiek podszedł do dziewczyny z okropnym wyrazem twarzy ._

_" Co ty wyprawiasz Samantho ?! " niemal krzyknął ._

_Dziecko odwróciło się do mężczyzny z przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy ._

_" Wujki Oslo , ja tylko bawię się lalką ." wskazała na małą drewnianą lalkę ubraną w zieloną sukienkę ." Sama ją zrobiłam " uśmiechnęła się._

_Pan Oslo spojrzał na zabawkę po czym na małą dziewczynkę przed nim . " Mówiłem ci , ze masz posprzątać dom , a nie bawić się głupią lalką !" krzyknął wyrywając zabawkę z jej rąk i wrzucając ją do kominka . _

_Samantha rzuciła się w stronę kominka próbując uratować swoje drewniane dzieło , ale było już za późno . _

_" Nie " wyszeptała dziewczynka patrząc na lalkę którą powoli pożerają płomienie . _

_Nagle coś chwyciło ją za rękę . To był jej wujek ._

_" A teraz masz posprzątać " powiedział po czym odszedł . Z oka dziewczynki spadła pojedyncza łza ._

_..._

"Mój wujek jest potworem , a ucieczka to najlepsze co zrobiłam w całym moim życiu " pomyślałam patrząc w księżyc .

* * *

Mam nadzieję , że ten rozdział wyszedł całkiem dobrze ... Opinie mile widziane ^.^

aktualizacja już wkrótce !


End file.
